Mione, Lucius and Snape
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: She grab her purse and wand and then step into the fireplace. "Malfoy manor." says Hermione as she drop some Floo powder to the floor. In a flash of green fire, Hermione disappear. Only a few seconds later, she appear once more in the fireplace at Malfoy manor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Mione, Lucius and Snape**

 **Hermione Granger is 22 years old. She wear a green dress and her hair is up in a bun.**

Under her dress, she wear sexy black lingerie consisting of a black satin push-up bra and matching panties.

"I hope they will like my choice of clothing for the night." says Hermione.

She grab her purse and wand and then step into the fireplace.

"Malfoy manor." says Hermione as she drop some Floo powder to the floor.

In a flash of green fire, Hermione disappear.

Only a few seconds later, she appear once more in the fireplace at Malfoy manor.

"Welcome, Miss Granger." says Lucius Malfoy in his typical nobleman's voice.

"Thank you, sir. Am I really allowed here? I'm not pure, after all. I'm just a mud-blood." says Hermione.

"Sure you are, but the way you look tonight, it would be easy to believe that you're 100 % pureblood." says Lucius.

"Ah, she's already here?" says Severus Snape as he enter the room.

"Hello, Professor." says Hermione.

"This is not Hogwarts, please call me Severus." says Snape.

"Okay." says Hermione.

"I'm pleased that you are here, Miss Granger. Or maybe I should call you Hermione?" says Lucius.

"Please, call me Mione. That sounds sexy." says Hermione with a cute smile.

"As you wish, Mione." says Lucius.

Hermione notice dicks growing hard in the pants of Lucius and Snape.

"Gentlemen, seems like you are very very happy to see me. That's great." says Hermione in a sexy tone.

"Uh...sure, it's good to have you here." says Snape, being a bit nervous.

Hermione is surprised. She's never seen Snape like that before.

"Severus is right. It please me that you are here, Mione Granger." says Lucius with a friendly nice smile.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Mione?" says Snape.

"Yes, as long as you don't posion it, of course." says Hermione.

"No need to worry. It's just wine." says Snape as he gives Hermione a glass of red wine.

"Thank you, Severus." says Hermione and then takes a sip. "Mmm, sweet."

"Good that you enjoy it. After all, that's wine from 1783." says Snape.

"Indeed it is." says Lucius. "My former wife bought it from old Fudge back when he was still the Minister."

"How do we go from here, Lucius?" says Hermione.

"First we'll have a small dinner and then it is time for sexual activity." says Lucius.

"Alright. What's for dinner?" says Hermione.

"I can not really tell. Severus is the one who decided on the food for tonight." says Lucius.

Snape flick his wand and the food appear on the table.

"Nice. I'm a little hungry." says Hermione.

They start to eat.

"Mmm, tastes wonderful." says Hermione.

"Good that you like it." says Snape.

"It is indeed nice." says Lucius.

"Thanks, old friend." says Snape.

"Are you okay with me getting horny?" says Hermione.

"Yes, of course." says Lucius.

"Amazing." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"More wine?" says Snape.

"Please, sir." says Hermione.

Snape pour more wine for Hermione.

"Sweet wine." says Hermione.

"Yes." says Snape.

"I look forward to what we'll do soon." says Hermione in a sexy erotic tone.

"Nice to hear." says Lucius.

"Who shall get to be first with her?" says Snape.

"You can go first, if you so wish, Severus my friend." says Lucius.

"As you wish, Lucius." says Snape.

"I'm ready for both of you, gentlemen." says Hermione, all sexy and sweet.

"Sounds perfect." says Lucius.

"Are you horny?" says Hermione.

"Yes, of course." says Lucius.

"Nice." says Hermione.

"Indeed." says Lucius.

45 minutes later.

"I have an idea." says Hermione. "Would you like to do me at the same time? Both of you. Muggles call it sandwich fuck or DP."

"No offense, but I'm not usually interested in Muggle sexuality, but in this case I can make an exception." says Lucius.

"Okay. I understand. Nice." says Hermione. "Are you up for it as well, Severus?"

"Yes, Mione." says Snape.

"Sexy." says Hermione as she flick her wand, transforming the table into a bed.

Hermione takes off her dress, revealing her sexy bra and panties. It turns out the panties have a hole in them so she can wear them while getting fucked. She then take out the 2 wooden needles that hold her hair in a bun, shake her hair and let it fall naturally over her shoulders.

Snape takes off his robes, unbutton his pants and takes his place on the bed.

Hermione takes a seat on Snape's big hard dick and let it enter her pussy.

Lucius takes off his robes, unbutton his pants and slide his big hard dick into Hermione's ass.

Lucius and Snape starts to fuck Hermione who enjoy it very much.

"Mmm, yes! So sexy. It feels wonderful. I love your big dicks." moans Hermione.

"Your pussy is nice and soft." moans Snape.

"Thanks, Severus." moans Hermione in a sexy slutty tone.

"And your ass is warm and tight." says Lucius.

"You like it...?" says Hermione, all sexy and sweet.

"Yes, baby." moans Lucius.

"Nice! Fuck me, this is erotic for me and I'm sure you like it too." moans Hermione.

"We do enjoy it." moans Lucius.

"Yes, indeed." moans Snape.

"Mmm! This feels wonderful." moans Hermione, being all horny and happy.

"Ahhh, bloody shit..." moans Snape.

"Mione, you're a very sweet slut." moans Lucius.

"Thank you!" moans Hermione.

Lucius and Snape fuck harder and Hermione love that so much.

Hermione is very happy and horny.

Hermione's big D-cup boobs bounce when she get fucked.

To be double-fucked like this is wonderful and very sexy for Hermione.

"Awww, do me, fuck me!" moans Hermione, all sexual and erotic.

22 minutes later.

They switch places so Lucius get to fuck Hermione's pussy and Snape get to fuck her ass.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hermione.

"You're so damn good." moans Snape.

"Thanks." moans Hermione.

"Mione, you are very sexy." moans Lucius.

"Yeah!" moans Hermione, happy that Lucius and Snape thinks she is sexy.

Hermione is very horny.

"Do not hold back, play with my holes. I love being fucked. It's very nice." moans Hermione.

Hermione is getting close to orgasm.

Lucius and Snape fuck hard and fast.

"Awww, holy shit...soooo sexy!" moans Hermione as she pull off her bra.

"Yes!" moans Lucius as he grab Hermione's boobs.

"Nice, grab the boobs!" moans Hermione.

"Bloody damn..." moans Snape.

"Ohhh, yeah!" moans Hermione in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Ahhhh, here I cum!" moans Snape as he cum in Hermione's ass.

"Fucking sexy!" moans Lucius as he cum Hermione's pussy.

"Thanks. Your loads of cum are so big and creamy. Slutty me love that. I'm glad you both enjoy sex with a horny little mud-blood woman like me." says Hermione.

"It's true that you have Muggle parents, but you are much more sexy than most pureblood women." says Lucius.

"Awww!" says a happy Hermione. "Sweet that you like me."

"We do. You are erotic." says Snape.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Mione?" says Lucius.

"Yes, Lucius. It was very sweet." says Hermione. "I wish I could stay here the entire night for a lot more sex, but I need to be at work early tomorrow."

"I understand, young lady." says Lucius.

"See you and Severus another time." says Hermione as she put her clothes back on, grab some Floo powder and step into the fireplace.

"Goodnight, Mione." says Lucius.

"Hermione's home." says Hermione as she drop the Floo powder to the floor.

In a flash of green fire, Hermione is sent home.

"Home sweet home." says a happy hermione as she get home. "Lucius and Severus are really good at fucking. I hope they wanna have sex with me again sometime."

Hermione change from her dress and lingerie to a simple white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

She drink some cheap ale, eat a sandwich and then goes to sleep, still wearing her t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Awwww!" says Hermione with a cute smile as she fall asleep.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
